


Bird Cage

by Veronah



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronah/pseuds/Veronah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh love, this is the best part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Cage

He couldn't see the mech in front of him, he was far too heavy and far too lost in what he could only process as some system impeding drug. He couldn't focus on the mech, even when he grabbed his face with what felt like overly large hands and squeeze his cheeks.

He was saying something to him, but it was all so muffled, all so far away. God he was tired, so very tired. The fingers on his cheeks squeezed a little too hard and he whined, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't really hear himself as his audio felt dampened, he had hoped when he commanded his arms to rise up that he could push the mech away, but instead his hands lazily came to rest on his assailant’s arm and just stayed there. His grip was weak and all he could manage to do was dig his servos into the mech’s seams. Even then it didn't seem like it stopped the mech from squeezing his face, in fact whoever it was seemed amused by his feeble attempt to escape. All Trepan could see was a blurry pair of thick blue lips, curled up in what he could only think of as a sinister smile. Something in his spark flickered, warning him he had to get away from whoever this was, yet when he tried to pull back he still couldn't break free. All he knew was the mech’s other hand was caressing his head and he was talking to him. What was he saying? He couldn't tell it was all so damn hazy. Something about not to be afraid, that he would be taken care of. The blurred words to his audio were accompanied by an oddly nice feeling on one of his antennas; it seemed the mech had been toying with one, pinching it a bit as he spoke.

"I know you must feel so tired my little pet. It's just some medicine to keep you compliant with me. Can't have you wiggling all about while I try to get you home now can I?" The servos squeezing his cheeks squeezed even harder, forcing Trepan’s lips to pucker a bit. His golden optics flickered, whatever was making its way through his system was reaching its critical point and he could barely keep his eyes open. "Sleep little one. _Sleep_." The light flicker in his eyes and faded, Trepan sagging against the massive mech.

Picking Trepan up, Overlord threw the doctor over his shoulder and stood at full length. He looked around the ruined lab, scanning for anything else that might be of use, when there was nothing, he left.

Upon waking, Trepan wondered if he really had woken up or if he was just in some weird dream. It seemed like a dream, as the room did not belong to him, it wasn't his apartment room and it wasn't the spare room at the lab. The ceiling was too dark and the room itself was low lit, though his static filled eyes did catch a large black shadow in the corner. He squinted, trying to focus on it, taking in a shaky breath as two crimson eyes lit up and looked in his direction. They glistened, and a low chuckle could be heard.

"Finally awake, my pet?" Overlord stood, almost gliding across the room to loom menacingly over Trepan’s trembling frame. He was still so weak, so terribly weak that he couldn't even muster up the strength to slide himself back away from him. Instead he just tried to sink into the bed, wanting to become one with the sheets. "Don't be afraid." Overlord sat himself on the edge of the bed and let a large hand hover over Trepan’s frame. Oh how beautiful he was, so small and slender. Overlord licked his lips and set his hand down on Trepan’s stomach, squeezing a bit and drawing out a low whimper from the doctor. "Shh." Sliding his palm up and down, Overlord paused at Trepan’s tubing, taking a moment to pinch one and then tug on it. "Beautiful." He pulled again, and Trepan growled, or at least he had tried to. What came out was the most pathetic little noise he had made yet. A small little hiccup that only increased in volume as Overlord’s hand moved higher and higher up his frame. He paused at the large circle on the middle of Trepan’s chest, dipping his finger into it and swirling it around on the inside. "Such a wonderful body." His hand continued upward until he grazed his knuckles over Trepan’s cheek.

Eyes full of dread, Trepan swallowed hard. He couldn't move, fear keeping him stuck still, even when Overlord ran his thumb over his pretty little lips.

"You're mine now little doctor. You will do as I say and do what I please when I wish of it. Do you understand?" Trepan didn't say anything, he couldn't. He wasn't sure he could even say anything as the knot wobbling in his intake both hurt and impeded his vocalizer from functioning.

Overlord’s hand withdrew from Trepan’s cheek, moving down and gliding over his frame and making a stop of his long modesty plate. He felt Trepan lurch his hips away the best he could, but Overlord pressed down on his hips, keeping him in place.

"Ah-ah-ah... don't move." He squeezed the cover; pulling on it and trying to map out where it connected to Trepan’s hip joints. Under it would be Trepan’s interfacing cover, and that is what he wanted. "I want to see you... all of you my dear." He jerked his hand, and the panel broke free with a loud startled cry from the doctor who was panicking. He started to struggle, hauling himself up onto his elbows and moving back until he pressed his back against the headboard of the berth. His antennas were pinned back, terrified as Overlord moved in closer to him, cornering him against the headboard until he kicked out, hitting Overlord’s lower chest and groin. The larger mech went unfazed, finding it all too amusing to watch the pathetic struggle. "Now now-" He reached over, trying to touch Trepan’s face again, which was a mistake as Trepan did the one thing he knew he could do.

He jerked forwards, his denta sinking into the mesh between Overlord’s thumb and pointer servos, making him howl in pain and rage. Trepan could taste his energon staining his tongue, and as he let go a large hand came down and slapped him so hard across the face his frame jerked to the side and right off the bed.

Trepan landed hard on his face, his processor knocked silly and the world around him swirled. Static burst and coding skittered across his vision, one of his eyes cracked and damaged to the point it flickered on and off without him commanding it to do so.

He couldn't tell where he was but all he could do was crawl and hope for the best at this point. He could taste energon in his mouth; his own now and his spark sank as heavy footsteps sounded behind him. He wasn't able to look behind him to see how close Overlord was due to the fact the larger mech slammed his ped down on his back and pinned him to the floor so hard the front plating of Trepan’s armor crumpled under the pressure.

"STOP!" Trepan howled, his hands clenching to fists as the wind was knocked right out of his frame. "Why are you doing this, what do you want?!" Overlord dug his heel into Trepan’s spine. Trepan howled out in agony, clawing at the carpet to try and drag himself out from under Overlord but it was useless, it was all so useless.

"I need you to teach me a few things." Overlord knelt down, resting his knee on Trepan’s shoulder blades, further crushing him against the floor. "Something only you are capable of. I thought of others but, oh I wanted you. I wanted you badly my dear sweet Trepan and I take what I want." Thick fingers glided down Trepan’s slender ones, teasing at the fingertips. "I need to break you in first, make sure you know your place here. You want to be a disgusting little wretch, so be it. It only makes things compelling and entertaining for me. You are so very... entertaining." Hauling Trepan up by the back lip of his armor plating, he stood him on his knees and grabbed his head.

Trepan’s eyes could register the blunt object forced against the side of his cheek, pressing in rather hard until he felt a hot little bit of liquid spill on his cheek.

Overlord rubbed his throbbing spike against his face, rubbing the base and smirking down at the sad soul as he teased it towards the doctor's mouth. He pressed it to Trepan’s lips but the doctor jerked his head to the side and snarled.

Overlord backhanded Trepan with his free hand, sending energon splattering on the floor as Trepan’s nose bled. Again the spike pressed to his mouth, and again Trepan turned his head away and screamed. This was rewarded with a few more hard slaps, so many that when Trepan finally sat back up, his face was dark pink and swollen. Energon gushed from both nostrils, streaming down his mouth and chin. He hiccupped, hands weak as he raised them up to try and defend himself when Overlord raised his hand to him again. He paused, lips pursing in amusement. He pushed his spike back against Trepan’s face, pleased that Trepan let him rub it against his lip plates.

"See? Was that so hard? Now open." He rocked forwards, pushing Trepan back just a bit and getting frustrated when he didn't open his mouth right away. "I said open." Grabbing Trepan’s chin, Trepan squeezed agonizingly until Trepan opened and let the massive spike in. "That's it. That's a good pet. I wouldn't think about biting me this time or you're going to feel me tearing you apart till the very last second." He could feel Trepan’s mouth trembling around him, his tongue retracting back as far as it could as to not touch the cord but Overlord took command rather quickly.

Taking Trepan’s head into both hands, he held him in place and started to thrust into his mouth fairly quickly. He forced himself deeper and deeper, ignoring Trepan scratching at his arms to dismount. Instead he kept pounding, grunting and huffing, watching the sad mech below struggle desperately for purchase. He grabbed Overlord’s thighs, holding on for the ride, unable to do much of anything. The terrible taste of his lubricant flooded over his tongue and he gagged when Overlord went far too deep. He couldn’t breathe, his vents shuttered open and closed as he tried to intake any bit of air possible.

Coolant welled in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, he wanted to bite down, but was too afraid to do so. His throat was getting more and more raw with each thrust, and he just muffled cries against the cord until Overlord forced Trepan’s head as far forward as he could manage, jamming his spike down his intake and making the outside of Trepan’s throat stretch to accommodate the width. The spike swelled, and Trepan’s eyes widen as a searing hot fluid slid down his intake and took up space in his tank. Above, Overlord was grunting, head lolling back a bit, his eyes out of view.

Trepan waited, arms weak but his hands still holding onto Overlord’s thighs. He felt Overlord pull away suddenly, the spike painfully withdrawing from his mouth and a loud wet gasp following.

Trepan fell forward onto his hands and knees, one hand on his throat as he coughed and gagged. Transfluid spurt from his mouth and he wrenched, his entire frame lurching forwards as his tank is unsettled. He gasped, heaving in air greedily while weakly trying to start to crawl away again. All he knew was he had to get away or at least try to before he was subject to any more horrors.

"Still trying to run?" Trepan sniveled, his lower lip quivering as he couldn't crawl fast enough to what looked like a door. He was so close, it was right there, all he had to do was reach up and grab the knob and he was out.

The tips of his servos grazed the knob but two rough hands grabbed his hips and violently dragged him backwards. He wailed, clawing at the carpet and tried frantically to get back, but Overlord slammed a hand down and pinned Trepan’s head against the carpet. He kept sobbing as his aft was lifted up and pressed roughly against Overlord’s hot groin. He could feel his spike rubbing against his aft, wanting in.

"Open it or I'll tear it off." Was his only warning, and he didn't wait long. When Trepan didn't listen and refused, Overlord wasted no time in grabbed Trepan’s interfacing panel hatch and ripped it right off. Trepan wailed in pain, rearing but Overlord slammed him back down and jabbed his spike against the small ivory colored valve.

"So small." He ran his spike head up and down through the valve folds, purring at the bit of pleasure it brought his spike head. "What a pretty little valve, and it's all mine. All mine to remind you what place you occupy here." He reached under Trepan, grabbing his limp spike and stroking it violently until it was semi-hard.

Trepan, feeling betrayed by his own body, bucked in an attempt to throw Overlord off but it was useless. Overlord was four times his size and in all honesty it was probably no hassle at all to hold him down.

Overlord leaned forwards, his spike breaching past Trepan’s right little valve entrance. He hummed, chuckling darkly to himself  as he watched Trepan’s mouth open wider and wider the deeper his spike embedded itself into his warm frame. Oh how wonderful those mesh walls felt, trembling around him, frantic to relax and allow him in without hurting him, but it was no use. The searing pain increased in volume as Overlord managed to get his spike half way in. The middle of his spike was at its widest, and Overlord knew that, if Trepan could manage to get this far, he could take the rest.

Leaning down over Trepan, Overlord nuzzled Trepan’s damp cheek, listening to him wheeze and whimper.

"Shh love, this is the best part." A buck of his hips and Overlord slammed his spike to the very bitter end all the way into Trepan’s frame. He kept pushing, feeling Trepan’s knees dragging on the floor as he started to struggle and thrash. His mouth opened in a silent scream at first, and then his voice was found, wailing so hard his vocalizer glitched out.

Overlord tried to shush him, kissing his face and nosing his cheek as his hips dragged back and he drove right back in over and over. He rammed Trepan harder and harder into the floor, having to keep one arm coiled under Trepan’s hips to keep them up in the air rather than sink all the way to the floor.

"You feel so wonderful my pet." Overlord whispered to him, loving how Trepan made a loud cry each time he thrust into him. He was no doubt striking Trepan’s ceiling node violently, punching it over and over to send Trepan into a forced sensory overload. It wasn't nice at all, and he sobbed out as his frame contracted, reacting to the overload by making Trepan twist and gag. His valve spurted pent up lubricants and his little spike spurt a very small line of transfluid despite Overlord stroking it rapidly.

The harsh thrusts continued, the wet slaps growing louder and louder with Overlord’s grunts and snarls. He would praise Trepan for being so good, stroking his head pinching his antennas. He kept railing Trepan, so hard that Trepan’s knees lifted off the ground from time to time and he could feel his aft plating grumbling against the sheer force Overlord was unloading.

All he could do was cry into the carpet and hold on, waiting for Overlord’s spike to swell inside of his already terribly tight valve and erupt inside of him. His transfluid boiled his insides, scorching the raw valve mesh. It burned, but it was a dull throb compared to the tug Overlord’s spike gave against his raw outer valve lining.

Overlord had stopped moving now, just keeping his hips tight against Trepan’s to keep as much of his transfluid in him as possible. He even kept pressing forwards, testing the limits of the tiny valve and being more than pleased with it. He hadn't expected Trepan to be so sturdy; this only made things more fun.

"Doesn't that feel good my pet? Doesn't my fluid in your tank feel nice? Don't you want me to fill you up all the time? Keep you full so you know you're mine? How does that sound?" He pulled out only an inch, sliding back in just to feel Trepan tremble under him and choke in a breath. His lips were dry, optics lost. "I know it hurts. I know." Overlord inched his hips back, dragging his spike out slowly, watching Trepan’s damaged optic twitch in reaction. "It will only get better. It will get so much better. I'll make you feel so good. Just you wait. Everything will be perfect my darling." He withdrew, spike hanging and a thick flow of transfluid, energon, and built up lubricant flooding out of Trepan’s valve to slide down his thighs and gather on the floor.

"This is only the start." He pushed Trepan down onto his side and then onto his back. "This is just the beginning." Hands were now gentle, Overlord ran them up and down Trepan’s frame in what he could only imagine was his feeble and failed attempt at an aftercare. "In an hour, we will go again."


End file.
